von custoza bis lamac
by wisteriapinetree
Summary: Austro-Prussian war—"Kau akan kalah di hadapanku yang keren ini."


**hetalia axis powers © hidekaz himaruya** ; saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi dalam mengetik cerita ini.

 **warnings** : kayaknya **ooc** ; **alur cepet** ; setting **canon** mungkin ya soalnya ini tentang perang tujuh minggu.

karena saya bukan ahli sejarah dan referensi juga terbatas, jadi, maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

 **selamat membaca!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **von custoza bis lamac** **; "kau akan hancur di hadapanku yang keren ini."**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Custoza**.

Italia membiarkan phosphene memenuhi semua penglihatannya, terpejam. Dinding tempat bersendernya agak retak akibat ujung pedang tajam yang tepat menghantam.

Di balik bingkai berlensa, sepasang mata violet itu berkilat-kilat. Negara yang baru dibangun tak lama sebelum sekarang bukanlah tandingan yang kuat—tak mampu mengimbangi. Austria dengan mudah membuatnya tersudut, bisa saja banyak luka tergores di wajah polos itu. Tapi tidak.

Laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat lembut itu masih memejamkan mata; seakan dari sana di bisa melihat Prussia tengah menyentil telinganya. Dirinya merasa sangat tidak berguna, aliansi yang lemah, tidak kuasa berbuat apa-apa selain mencelakakan diri sendiri. Merepotkan, menyusahkan. Begitu pikirnya.

Mata Austria semakin berkilat seakan ada cahaya kemenangan di dalamnya yang bersinar sangat terang.

Ini bukan Austria yang dulu dia kenali. Bukan.

Beruntung rupanya tak ada yang berubah; tidak pula ada darah mengering di dahi. Italia tak akan semudah itu untuk segera mengangkat tangan kanan yang menggenggam tongkat kayu dengan pendera putih yang terpasang. Dia akan terus punya tekad melawan si kacamata—meski tidak tega rasanya—demi kotanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Trutnov**.

Austria memiliki niat mengintai, mengawasi. Dari sebuah bangunan runtuh yang tak terlalu rendah itu dia menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri. Pupilnya bergerak ke arah kanan—lalu kiri, kanan lagi, kiri lagi.

Satu-satunya benteng pertahanan lawannya amatlah rapuh, serapuh dandelion yang mudah berhamburan dalam sekali tiupan.

Tak ada yang aneh, dia membatin. Tatkala tubuhnya berbalik guna berjalan ke arah timur, sosok itu tertangkap retina.

Dengan potongan rambut perak pendek, dia yang sejak dari tadi dicari berkata, "Senjata makan tuan, eh?" Lalu disengaja patrian seringai muncul di wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lagensalza**.

Sebuah lahan terlihat layaknya habis diserang sekelompok bala tentara dari luar daerah. Bangunan-bangunan di sana tampaknya tidak sudi lagi untuk ditempati. Dan sejatinya, memang iya, ada yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku sudah menguasai tempat ini. Kesesese, sebentar lagi kau akan kalah di hadapanku yang keren ini."

Si pria berkacamata tak membalasnya—lagipula, untuk apa?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jicin**.

Austria merasa punggungnya menubruk sesuatu yang keras hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebatang pohon tidak membiarkannya agar lolos dari si rambut perak di depannya yang tengah tertawa meremehkan—persis ketika dia sendiri sedang memukul mundur Italia. _Jadi, seperti ini rasanya?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Königgrätz**.

"Aku yang keren ini sudah bilang padamu. Jangan sekali-kali menganggapku tidak berdaya," kekehan kecil terdengar guna menutup jeda, "Sekarang aku yang akan menang."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lissa**.

"Kau belum menyerah juga, ya."

Tentu, tentu saja. Hal ini perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, bahwa Italia tak akan mengubarkan bendera putih tanda ketidaksanggupannya dengan mudah.

Meskipun Italia tahu bahwa akhirnya sama saja—terpojok dengan posisi pedang yang tepat meretakkan dinding tempat punggungnya menempel.

Namun dia tidak pernah memberikan izin pada Venessia untuk memihak negara yang dulunya hanya sebuah provinsi di bagian timur Romawi. Dan sebab itu, Italia tidak pernah rela.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bezecca**.

Ketika itu Austria membiarkan matanya hampir membulat sempurna. Untuk yang kedua kali, dia merasakan hal yang sama—terpukul ke arah belakang hingga tak berdaya.

Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah fakta tentang siapa yang membuatnya berada di posisi tersudut. Italia yang sekarang jauh lebih mahir menggunakan senjata dibandingkan Italia yang kemarin (oh, yah, tepat kemarin; yang lemah dan tidak berguna).

"Aku ingin Venessia-ku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lamac**.

Prussia tidak ingat dia telah membuat lawannya terus berjalan mundur sampai mereka pasah di suatu daerah tak dikenal. Ketika dia selesai melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di sana, Austria tidak ada di depan.

Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa lawannya bisa menghilang. Tapi rasanya mustahil, jadi, kemungkinan terakhir adalah yang paling masuk ke akal. Sembunyi atau mencoba mencari bantuan.

Bukti itu sampai. Bisa saja hipotesisnya benar—sebab beberapa saat setelah Prussia berpikir jauh, seseorang tak dikenal langsung menodongnya dengan berbagai senjata. "Siapa kau?"

* * *

.

.

.

— **oOo—**

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n: MAAF INI OOC SANGAAAAT :'((**

 **pesona canon ternyata lebih memikat ya dari pada alternate universe ehe biasanya bikin romance au mulu saya jadi bosen.**

 **dengan berbekal kuota dan bantuan google-jiisan, juga kemampuan dalam bidang sejarah yang di bawah rata-rata, saya memberanikan diri nulis ginian. itung-itung belajar soalnya saya akhir-akhir ini terpikat sama pelajaran sejarah /gausahcurhatlu. sekali lagi, kalau ada kesalahan teori(?)nya, bilang aja.**

 **... dan ini pendek, saya tau itu.**

 **makasih buat yang udah baca.**

juni 2015,

azkhzl

(p.s.: ini repost dari efbe saya, betewe. jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca ini sebelumnya, berarti kita temenan di efbe /gapenting)


End file.
